murcianofandomcom-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:SaitamCDM
--Chabi 07:19 25 jun 2008 (UTC) Bienallegao a la Wikia en llengua murciana. --Chabi 13:11 22 jun 2008 (UTC) : Si estas ahora en la Wiki, conectate, por favor. --Chabi 20:17 22 jun 2008 (UTC) :: Hola Saitam, soy Chabi. He conseguido conectarme a un ordenador. XD. Habéis cambiado la portada y ahora está mejor. También he visto que habéis hecho un portal sobre música. Si quieres, te puedo poner algunas sugerencias para que vayais haciendo, hasta que llegue de vacaciones. No sé s i me podré conectar otra vez, pero lo intentaré. ::: Terminar de hacer los artículos sobre las comunidades autónomas. ::: Hacer artículos de las capitales de comunidades autónomas. Utilizad la plantilla de las ciudades para las capitales. No son más que sugerencia, para ir organziando el trabajo de los primeros pasos de la Wiki. Si quieres hacer cualquiero otro artículo, no dudes en hacerlo. En cuanto pueda me volveré a conectar pero no sé el tiempo que transcurrirá. Si me quieres contar algo, dímelo en tu página de usuario, que la leeré en cuanto pueda. Chabi. Portada Hola, he visto que estás haciendo muchos cambios en la portada. ¿La estás copiando de la Wiki en castellano? Te lo digo por si hay que poner artículos destacados y artículos buenos. Para eso hay que hacer votaciones. El problema es que voy un poco atrasado con el portal de la comunidad y no lo podré hacer hasta que vuelva de vacaciones, el 15-16. Esto va avanzando y espero que dentro de poco tengamos una comunidad estable. Chabi Respuesta Sí, la estoy copiando de wikipedia en castellano, que pienso que tene un orden mejor... No, artículo destacao el que estaba puesto ya. El de murcia... Primero tendremos que tener más artígulos y decentes. El artígulo güeno de momento no, por lo que te he dicho antes...Tranquilo, pronto tendremos una comuniá estable. --SaitamCDM 15:00 6 jul 2008 (UTC) Anuncios Hola, soy habi. He visto que has hecho una imagen con un mensaje "En difensa der murciano". ¿Puedes hacer más con otras frases?, te las dejo aquí: Usa tu llengua -> Puedes poner una imagen como esta. L'arbullo e tus parablas Wikia abora en murciano No ascondas tu llengua Me voy ya, hasta otra. Chabi Respuesta No me a quedado claro... nada de nada... Explica mejor --SaitamCDM 15:01 6 jul 2008 (UTC) : Te lo explico esta tarde, que me echan del ordenador. :: Por cierto, mira a ver la tabla de las comunidades autónomas que he puesto en España, please. Chabi ::: Respuesta: A lo que me refiero es que podríamos poner carteles como el que has puesto en el foro que pone "en difensa der murciano" con otros mensajes para ir haciendo "publicidad", ya sea en la wikipedia o en el foro. También te quería comentar. Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos crear un blog para relatar noticias de actualidad, comentarlas y poner textos o temas lingüísticos, culturales, políticos e históricos todo ello en murciano. La iniciativa de crear foros se ha dado en aragonés, en asturiano y en andaluz siendo un gran paso para la expansión de a información en dichas lenguas. ¿Qué te parece esta iniciativa? Chabi. : Pues sí, buena iniciatva. Para esta tarde puedo tener un foro creado y si quieres una página web y un blog. ME gusta este tema.. Pero el problema es que yo no se murciano para poner noticias en murciano! Cuando te sueles conectar al ordenador, es para conectarme yo y hablar por msn y sería mas rapido y mejor. ---- ::El foro ya lo tenemos lo de la página web y el blog me parece una buena idea. Y si lo puedes hacer esta tarde, mejor que mejor. La página web puede tratar sobre temas de historia, lengua, cultura, política, etc y en el blog lo que podemos hacer es escribir noticias (una especie de periódico en murciano) comentarlas y demás. Como ninguno de los dos sabemos murciano, necesitaremos la ayuda de Todmir, que espero que cree otro blog y ayude con la página web. La idea es tener un "anillo murciano" es decir, un conjunto de blogs escritos en murciano. (Lo he sacado de la iniciativa leonesa, con nmuchos blogs en leonés). XD. Como no sabemos mucho murciano, irán un poco lentos, pero creo que es cuestión de tiempo que vayan adquiriendo volumen. ::: También te quería comentar lo de dar a conocer la wikia del siguiente modo. En primer lugar, poner un enlace en las wikis que tengan el artículo sobre el murciano y hacer algún anuncio en la Wikipedia y colgarlo en la página de usuario, el problema es que no encuentro los anuncios en la Wikipedia y no sé cómo se hacen. Los llamaban banners o algo así, pero de eso no entiendo. --Chabi 12:47 7 jul 2008 (UTC) PD: En cuento tengas la página web, pásame la dire, please. --Chabi 12:47 7 jul 2008 (UTC) La información que necesites me la pides a mí, sin ningún problema. El blog lo puedes ir haciendo y si necesitas ayuda, me avisas Hola! soy Jesules, te puse un escudo de Campos del Río, en Jarique, yo no se como se cambia. Si vas al pueblo en la entrada o en el ayuntamiento viene muy hermoso, este que tienes colgado no tiene nada que ver con el verdadero. Logo Hi SaitamCDM. I saw your request on Logo Creation Wiki for a logo. I created one (as you can see), and if you want me to make any changes to it, just let me know. Thanks! Swannie → talk 15:38 13 jul 2008 (UTC) : Hola, soy Chabi. He visto que habéis puesto un nuevo logo en la Wikia. ¿Hubo una votación? --83.38.160.108 20:35 13 jul 2008 (UTC) I created another possibility. You can see it here. Swannie → talk 01:59 15 jul 2008 (UTC) Ya he vuelto Ole, ole y ole Saitam. No me creo lo que has hecho. 123 artículos y tenemos logo. Voy a ver lo que hago ahora que ando un poco perdido. xD. La verdad es que te mereces unas buenas vacaciones, porque te lo has currado. ¡Felicidades! --Chabi 06:47 16 jul 2008 (UTC) Sobre los proyectos Hola Saitam. Disculpa por la demora en la respuesta. Estuve enfermo y luego me fui de viaje. Pero he leído tu mensaje y espero que mi respuesta aún sirva. Creo que la forma más fácil de hacerlo es utilizando la misma configuración que ha utilizado Inciclopedia. Ellos han creado proyectos paralelos parodiando Wikinoticias, Wikiquote, etc, utilizando espacios de nombre distintos. COn ellos, los artículos enciclopédicos van en el espacio de nombres principal (/wiki/Nombre del artículo) y los artículos sobre otros temas o proyectos van en su espacio de nombres personalizado (/wiki:Wikinoticias:Nombre del artículo ; /wiki/Wikicitas:Nombre del artículo) Una vez que tengan decididos los espacios de nombres que quieren crear, me dejas un mensaje que yo mismo soy el que los creo. Les anticipo que no deben crear artículos aún emulando esos espacios de nombre, pues al crear el espacio de nombres en el software, los artículos pueden borrarse. Un saludo cordial . --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 07:45 1 ago 2008 (UTC) Varias cosas # ¿Qué es lo que te ha escrito Zuirdj? ¿Tenemos que borrar los otros Wikiproyectos? # Tengo una lista de artículos para que nos los traduzcan los de llenguamaere. PEro he hablado con -Iocef y resulta que hay dos o tres que no saben mucho. Yo los envío y si vemos que no están muy bien, buscaremos otra forma. Si quieres podemos enviar uno tú y otro yo e ir poco a poco, de los textos cortos a los largos. Es un poco de todo, tengo textos de los artículos que toda Wiki debería tener y otros sobre la Región de Murcia. Si quieres, podemos pedir ayuda a Todmir. ¿Qué opinas? --Chabi 10:52 20 ago 2008 (UTC) Sorry Hasta la noche no me podré conectar. Si quieres, ve poniendo textos o artículos para avanzar. Si no quieres meter los textos, envíamelos a mi correro o ponme la dirección web en mi página de usuario. --Chabi 09:21 7 sep 2008 (UTC) Subir archivos ¿Como se pueden subir archivos para la wikia? te pido que por favor me lo digas por que lo he intentado varias veces y no e podido Saludos--Blas de Lezo 15:26 11 sep 2008 (UTC) Pues mira: Usa el enlace « » que está en el cuadro de herramientas, o en el listado de páginas especiales, (según el modo de visión (aparencia) de la wiki que tengas). Ya dentro del enlace « », con «Examinar» encuentra el archivo que quieres cargar en el servidor desde el disco duro de tu ordenador. Esto abrirá un cuadro de diálogo de «Seleccionar archivo». Cuando hayas encontrado el archivo, selecciona «Abrir» con lo que se seleccionará el archivo y se cerrará el cuadro de diálogo de «Seleccionar archivo». Pulsa el botón «Subir archivo». El archivo comenzará a transferirse. Esto puede llevar algún tiempo, dependiendo del tamaño del archivo y de la velocidad de conexión. Cuando la transferencia se complete con éxito, aparecerá un mensaje notificándolo. --Saitam 15:38 11 sep 2008 (UTC)